dont forget
by HippiePunkRock
Summary: serias capaz de olvidar un amor ? tratarias de recuperarlo ? Hermione tendra que elegir una descicion


por las calles de londres caminaba una chica de cabello casta o y ojos color miel por los cuales salian unas timidas lagrimas, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada hacia el suelo, algunas personas corrian buscando refugiarse de la lluvia , pero a ella no le importaba quedar empada solo queria olvidar si ..olvidar acaso eso era lo que queria ?? .. como se suponia que hiba a olvidar al unico hombre que habia amado en toda su vida , ella se sentia sin vida sintia que habia muerto hace mucho ......sentia q habia muerto...pero muerto de amor .....

Te olvidaste?  
que aun estaba viva te olvidaste?  
todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos te olvidaste?  
te olvidaste?  
de mi

Did you forget That I was even alive Did you forget Everything we ever had Did you forget Did you forget About me

cruzo la calle que la conduciria asta un peque o parque con algunas bancas al llegar se sento en una de ellas y recordo el presizo momento en el que todo habia comenzado ...

te arrepientes?  
de alguna vez estar ami lado te olvidaste?  
que sentiamos por dentro ahora estoy decidida a olvidar lo nuestro

Did you regret Ever standing by my side Did you forget What we were feeling inside Now I'm left to forget About us

oOoOoOo flash back oOoOoOo te amo - dijo un ojiverde al separar los labios de los de la casta a -

yo tambien ... - dijo Hermione muy sonriente - saves esta empezando a hacer frio

hum .. si estamos en medio de la lluvia ...que esperabas jeje - dijo quitandose la jaqueta y poniendosela a Hermione despues hacia el apartamento del moreno

sabes ... eres lo mejor que me ah pasado ... - dijo el ojiverde -

tu tambien - dijo la casta a dandole un beso en los labios - sabes ... tengo una idea y si hacemos un juramento ?

un juramento ? como ... -

veras ... - dijo Hermione alzando una mano - yo Hermione Jane Granger juro no amar a otro hombre que no sea Harry James Potter

y yo Harry James Potter juro no amar a otra chica que no sea Hermione Jane Granger - y dicho esto pactaron su juramento con un beso lleno de amor ...

oOoOoOo fin del flash back oOoOoOo

pero en algo nos equivocamos eramos tan fuertes nustro amor es como una cancion no puedes olvidarlo

But somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it

amor ... acaso eso era amor ? bueno al menos lo parecia o eso era lo que ella creia, volteo la mirada hacia aquella joyeria que le traia tantos recuerdos ...

oOoOoOo flash back oOoOoOo

Hermione? - le dijo deteniendose mientras caminaban por la calle - tengo algo que decirte ...

si ... dime -

veras ... esto es dificil pero ... tengo que ir a una mison fuera de ... londres - dijo Harry evitando la mirada de la casta a -

por cuanto tiempo ? - dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos -

un a o ... talvez m s ... - dijo Harry - pero sabes ... tengo algo para ti y para que no me olvides ... - dijo para depues sacar una cajita de la bolsa del pantalon, Hermione estaba de espaldas a el y el le coloco un collar con la mitad de un corazon donde tenia escrita una H y despues el se puso la parte de el

te gusta ? - dijo tomandola de las manos - haci cada dia que la mires te acordaras de mi

si ... esta muy linda - dijo limpiandose las lagrimas - tu tambien promete que jamas de los jamases te vas a olvidar de mi

claro que jamas de los jamases me voy a olvidar de ti - dicho esto se dieron un tierno beso de despedida

oOoOoOo fin del flsh back oOoOoOo

Asi que ahora supongo aqui es donde tenemos que soportarlo te arrepientes?  
de algna vez tomar mi mano nunca mas por favor no te olvides, no te olvides

So now I guess This is where we have to stand Did you regret Ever holding my hand Never again Please don't forget Don't forget

todo parecia tan perfecto ... como en esos cuentos de adas siempre con un ... y vivieron felices para siempre, pareciera como que la vida no podia permitirle ser feliz,como si alguien manejara su vida, como una marioneta ... seria mejor olvidarlo todo ? como decian borron y cuenta nueva, como podia olvidarlo una parte de ella lo queria olvidar pero otra le gritaba con ansias que no lo olvidara que hiba a hacer ? ... miro su collar, si ese que le habia dado su gran amor ? bueno por lo menos el de ella si aunque pareciera como si a el le hubiera importado un comino lo que pasara con ella, bien podria morir y a el que sentiria pena ? o talvez remordimiento ? o ninguna de las dos ?

lo tuvimos todo estabamos por pasar mas alla de estar enamorados y eso eramos antes no olvidare, no olvidare lo nuestro

We had it all We were just about to fall Even more in love Than we were before I won't forget I won't forget About us

oOoOoOo flash back oOoOoOo

Hermione caminaba por las calles de londres hacia su apartamento, cuando en un puesto de revistas con unas letras que se alcanzaban a visualizar desde casi 5 metros de distancia el titular decia : HARRY POTTER COMPROMETIDO CON LA FAMOSA MARY SHAW

al leer eso sintio como si un balde de agua fria le cayera ensima, como todo su mundo se derrumbaba todo su mundo de amor de esperanza de que Harry "su" Harry no la olvidaria, pero esa noticia le confirmo todo, como no era de esperarse habia pasado m s de un a o y el ni una sola carta le habia mandado ni tan solo un hola como estas ? pero que habia pasado on todo ese amor que supuestamente le habia jurado ? o tan solo fue una m s en la vida del gran HARRY POTTER ? no tuvo m s que ir a otro lugar a donde sus piernas la llevaran asta que llego a su apartamento no queria hablar con nadie solo queria llorar, llorar por un amor perdido, una tonta ilusion que le habian creado

soy una estupida - dijo entre sollozos - como crei que no se hiba a olvidar de mi

y mientras se repetia esto una y otra vez quedo profundamente dormida

oOoOoOo fin del flash back oOoOoOo

pero en algo nos equivocamos eramos tan fuertes nuestro amor es como una cancion no puedes olvidarlo

Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it At all

tenia que irse de ahi, no podia seguir en el mismo lugar que le traia tantos recuerdos malos ? o buenos ? a estas estas alturas ya no lo sabia bueno claro que no estaba sola tenia todo el apoyo de sus amigos y familiares que siempre habian estado con ella apoyandola en todo pero se le vinieron recuerdos de la primera vez que vio al que seria el amor de su vida bueno ahora al parecer no

oOoOoOo flash back oOoOoOo

Hermione entro al compartimiento donde se encontraban Harry y Ron, al verlo por primera vez supo que era el amor de su vida, si se oye cursi pero el amor es el amor

no han visto una rana ? - dijo Hermione - se le perdio a un ni o llamado Neville ... oh estas haciendo magia ... continua - le dijo a Ron

rayo de sol dorado color de la mantequilla ... convertir esta rata en amarilla - dijo apuntando a su rata pero no funciono

seguro que es un hechizo de verdad ? ... bueno no funciona o si ? - dijo Hermione - yo solo eh probado hechizos sencillos pero han funcionado bien ... por ejemplo - dijo sentandose enfrente de Harry y apuntandolo con la varita

oculus reparo - y dicho esto los antiojos de Harry se repararon y quedaron perfectamente ... ahora si se le veian bien esos ojos esmeralda que la volvian loca

oOoOoOo fin del flash back oOoOoOo

y al final todas las fotos han sido quemadas y todo el pasado es solo una leccion que hemos aprendido no olvidare por favor no te olvides de nosotros

And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget I won't forget us

vio de nuevo su collar y se lo quito de un jalon , dejandolo en la banca y observandolo por un momento, como era posible que aun lo tuviera ? talvez el hecho que tenia la esperanza de que aun Harry volviera y le pidiera perdon y fueran felices para siempre.  
de sus ojos llorosos salio una ultima lagrima que callo directamente en el suelo aun mojado por la lluvia se paro de donde estaba sentada y camino rumbo hacia su apartamento ese que habia sido su refuguio durante estos a os ... ahora lo que queria era ... olvidar

mientras en esa banca quedaba una muestra de amor ... de un amor que ya no era ... de un amor ... olvidado.

pero en algo nos equivocamos eramos tan fuertes nustro amor es como una cancion no puedes olvidarlo

But somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won't sing along You've forgotten About us

FIN . 


End file.
